


Not that kind of trip

by Queerdinary



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: Kathryn, if you are afraid, this is a useless exercise.”“Of course I'm afraid- my skull would be a potato chip to her.”Seven rested her hand on Kathryn's shoulder.“I do not believe she will harm you Katie.” Seven didn't hide the smirk that accompanied her next words “ You are sufficiently scent marked.”Kathryn grumbled something, but the lingering chemical high from their.. morning activities... was to tenacious to be dismissed so easily. She smiled and rolled her eyes.





	Not that kind of trip

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the "With flowers in Her Hair" time line, maybe a year after the initial story ended. It's just mindless fluff <3

 

“Kathryn, if you are afraid, this is a useless exercise.”  
  
“Of course I'm afraid- my skull would be a potato chip to her.”

 

Seven rested her hand on Kathryn's shoulder.

 

“I do not believe you will come to harm Katie.” Seven didn't hide the smirk that accompanied her next words “ You are sufficiently scent marked.”

 

Kathryn grumbled something, but the lingering chemical high from their.. morning activities... was to tenacious to be dismissed so easily. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

 

“ Hands flat to your sides, or on me. Do you understand?” Seven continued.

 

“Yes.”  
  
The ground felt unfamiliar- almost too solid after a year away on the _Marie Curie_ , and the desert sun was murder to her lips that chapped easily... but Kathryn had promised. _I promised... and though it was... under duress...._ It had been a particularly lovely evening, and when Seven had asked her after making love, to go with her to see the lions-She'd agreed. Kathryn would have agreed to go for a space walk without a suit with the way she'd been feeling then, invincible, wonderful strong and sleepy. Still. _I keep my promises._

 

“If at anytime you need to leave, we will do so.”  
  
Kathryn looked up at Seven and couldn't find it in herself to deny her partner. _She wants her collective together for Christmas. I cant deny that. Even if the cats are big enough to- stop it._

“I trust you. Now,” she hooked two fingers through a belt loop on Seven's jeans,and reached for her Captain's bravado, “Take me to my namesake.”

  
  
Kathryn swallowed hard and tried to reason with herself. _Seven wouldn't let anything happen to me. Seven has never let anything terrible happen to me. Seven wouldn't feed me to her pet lions._

 

As they made their way along the winding path towards where Seven had said the den site was- Kathryn relaxed. The set of her shoulders eased, and she felt her chest loosen. Nothing dropped down from the rock ledge- unseen to devour her. Nothing stalked her and brought her down from behind. The desert at sunset was beautiful... _And Christ Seven_ \- she looked so perfectly at home. So _right_ there.

 

The late sun on her hair, catching on a bead of sweat at her temple. A bit of rust colored dust smeared against her cheek and the sleeves of her button down rolled up past her elbows. Seven never tanned, something about nanoprobes making 'supplemental skin pigmentation irrelevant'. Kathryn forgot some of her perennial fear of a large predator attacking her in favor of far more appealing ideas.

 

“Kathryn... why are you looking at me like that? It is not that kind of trip.” Sevens tone was amused and cajoling as she scanned the path a head, alert for signs of her former companions.

 

Kathryn dutifully kept her hand at her side, but let her gaze linger on the pleasing sway of her partners hips. “I have no idea what you are talking-”  
  
Kathryn froze as a thrumming sound from ahead of her snared her attention.

 

 _Mercy- Katie, that's a_ big _kitty_.

 

Kathryn would have guessed that it was five feet long and that its lean and currently lazy sprawl of limbs belied crushing force. Kathryn watched as it's eyes blinked slowly first one set, then the inner, into the evening sun. _Maybe ninety pounds of brute strength? I could maybe be alright if I drew my phaser fast enough-_

“Oh, Kathryn, this is Naomi. She's grown into a respectable specimen.”

 

Kathryn blinked back at the cat as it stretched slowly and approached Seven.

 

“Naomi?” Her voice was strained. She released sevens belt loop and held her hands fast to her sides as directed.

 

Seven nodded, moving forward with easy grace into the animals space. The cat made an incongruous chirping noise that Kathryn would have expected from her tabby Mac, and not this beast.

 

“Yes. Captain's daughter, the smallest of her offspring.”

 

“Smallest.”

 

Seven, after a cautions sniffing of hands, was suddenly tousling with the lion in the dust of the path, grappling and alternately pinned by the creature. Kathryn felt her fingers twitch, a reflex to reach for her weapon- but Seven was laughing and happy.

 

“Yes, smallest. But gentle.” Seven said, nuzzling into its neck. She passed her fingers over the animals rounded ears, then scratched its chin, and amended “For a preditor. Would you like to come closer?”

 

“I'm good.”

 

Kathryn was curious about the animals fur, interested in what it felt like to be accepted by a wild animal like that... b _ut after all, Seven trusts me and she's far more dangerous than anything out here_. She felt the smile at the thought curve her mouth into a smile.

 

Seven examined Naomi's paws as the animal groomed her, likely licking the sweat off her neck and forehead- mussing her hair _. Cute. Impossibly cute._ “Is it because you are 'a dog person'?”

 

Kathryn snorted and took a tentative step forward. “Its because I'm ' a sane person'.” She took another step and when Naomi showed no sign of interst either way, she took another.

 

“Thats very good Kathryn. You could try sitting down- just there.”

 

Kathryn nodded- transfixed by the splay of Naomi's claws, a deadly crescent spread and then retracted against Seven's shoulder for a moment as they played. _That animal could have had her heart out in a moment. And she loves it._

Kathryn chastised herself. _And Seven could do that to you with her borg hand. Just shut up and trust her._

 

She sat, cross-legged on the cooling rock and rested her elbows against her knees, leaning forward. Seven glanced at her, and for the first time that day, she looked alarmed.

 

“Captain.”

 

Kathryn raised her eyebrows. _She only calls me that on the bridge or in bed._

 

“Ye-”  
  
She felt hot breath on the back of her neck and the pressure of animal musk in her noise. She held perfectly still, her heart beat roaring in her ears. Another hot exhalation, and then weight against her back. She thought she should bend with the weight, bowl over, but... something in her, something stupid _-fool hardy_ \- made her lean- _no push- Katie you stupid fucking idiot_ \- back into it.

 

Fur brushed against the exposed skin of her neck, the body behind her rubbing up against hers and then she was staring into a huge golden eyes as a massive paw easily pressed her into the dirt.

 

“Katie. This is Captain.”

 

On her back, staring up at the creature, she thought perhaps the monsters size was exaggerated because of her position. It crouched over her, its lashing tail just visible in her peripheries. The lion sniffed at her, almost daintily- then licked experimentally at her face.

 

Kathryn was overwhelmed. Not only by the bulk of the creature above her, _150 pounds of murder machine_ , but that Seven had thought 'Captain' a good enough name. That there was anything in such a beast that could be comparable to her own scrawny frame was a mystery to her. It was exceedingly flattering. As flattering as it was crazy.

 

_It will crunch my skull in a moment._

 

Somehow though, despite her self, she found her hand acting. _Huh_. She watched as she moved aside the jaws that could finish her off just as she might one of her dogs who was misbehaving The animal licked at her hand, its rough tongue rasping the skin of her wrist.

 

Apparently satisfied, or suddenly bored, it stepped to the side, and dropped heavily to the ground. The length of its body against Kathryn's and Kathryn thought her heart would stop as its jaws opened wide. But the cat only animal yawned, and set its head down on its paws. _Did you see its teeth- and its_ _Paws -like serving dishes. Shit. Christ. Fuck. I'm alive.Wow. Katie. Wow._ She had to fight down a fit of hysterical giggles. She stayed where she was, looking up at the sky, watching the sunset streak fingers of colour through the clouds. She was hyper aware of the animals breathing, of its heat against her flank. _Naomi_ is _small compared to her. She must be nearly six feet long. God- and its_ napping _next to me._

 

She didn't hear Seven approach, but a second later her smiling face was looking down at her, blocking out the sky.

Her nose crinkled, “What do you think of my extended collective?”  
  
Kathryn's throat was dry, and she couldn't quite think of the right words.

“I have a lion for a mother in law?”

 

Captain's black tipped ears flicked as Seven laughed. “I have Gretchen.”  


“Fair point.” Her own mother was formidable.

 

Seven hunched down, crouched over Kathryn much the way Captain had minuets before and placed a kiss on Kathryn's nose. “Thank you.”

 

Kathryn exhaled shakily, “It was nothing.”

 

“You are terrified.”

 

It was good natured ribbing, and true, but her pride prickled. She grunted, and rolled on her side, propping her head on her hand, “Fear exists to be conquered.”

 

A second later, Kathryn realised she'd been goaded into moving and found herself nose to nose with Captain again. Somehow her mouth was carried away, steps a head of her own common sense. She spoke to the cougar.

 

“We cant keep meeting like this.”

 

The lion regarded her a moment, sniffed lazily, then head butted her back on to the ground, following her down. It weight pinned her there, a fearsome presence thats inaction hid its fatality.

 

Seven made a sound that was almost a giggle and scratched between the monsters shoulders.

 

“She likes how you smell.”  
  
“I smell like you.”  
  
“Exactly.”

 

Kathryn stared back up at the sky, watching the pinpricks of stars appearing. Somewhere far above, the _Marie Currie_ was docked at the UPSY and her crew were dispersed for holiday leave. A rare treat.

 

Kathryn cautiously reached out for Seven's hand, and was gratified to feel the familiar warm metal and skin that met her own. Captain rubbed her muzzle against the curve of her shoulder, into her bicep. She creaked another disbelieving grin. _Seven would call this scent marking. Family bonding_.

 

They sat there, or rather, Kathryn lay there under the weight of the lion until it got up suddenly and trotted off into the gathering dusk. A moment later, Kathryn heard the other cat,  Naomi, stir and its tread as it too left. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been keeping. Took in a deep one to replace it- only to have it be forced out as Seven collapsed down on her. Her partner dropped little kisses over her cheeks, her jaw, her hairline. Kathryn gasped and batted at her shoulders.

 

“That was cruel!” Her heart was racing- for a moment she thought that the cats had changed their minds about their menu options- “You cheeky bastard,”

 

She started to sit, but Seven rolled them over until Kathryn was on top, astride Seven's hips.

 

She wanted to be angry, but Seven was beaming up at her, breathless and beautiful. She rolled her eyes and leaned in for a kiss instead.

 

She brushed her lips against hers, and rested her forehead against Seven's “I hope you're pleased. I met your monsters. Merry Christmas.”

 

Seven smiled up through her lashes. Kathryn suspected the look was altogether too coquettish for their current environs. It didn't stop her from responding though. Seven looped her arms up around her neck, and slotted one of her legs between Kathryn's.

 

Kathryn bit back a groan. “I thought it wasn't that kind of trip.”

 

Seven caught Kathryn's earlobe between her teeth, “I changed my mind. Merry Christmas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you liked it! I took a break from ff to do NaNoWriMo and its taken up all my time. I wrote this little Christmas ficlet as a fluffy little piece for the holidays.  
> If you liked it, let me know? 
> 
> <3 ~Q


End file.
